Falling For You
by KTF Xfox
Summary: One-shot story based on the events that occur just after "Spellbound" and inspired by the Jem song "Falling For You". For RavenBeast Boy fans only.


Hey, TT fans!  I put together this ultra-short one-shot based off of the events of the episode "Spellbound" and inspired by the Jem song "Falling For You", the lyrics (italicized) of which are used in the story.

* * *

"I don't want to play another game of stankball as long as I live." Raven wiped at her cloak, knowing the smell wouldn't come out so easily. "I can't believe I participated in such a ridiculous game."

Beast Boy inched closer to her as the two of them walked down the hall. "Well, it looked to me like you were a natural at the game."

"There's nothing natural about that game." Raven stopped in front of her door. "Um...I guess I'll...see you tomorrow Beast Boy."

"Wait, Raven!" He held out his hand, pleading her. "Please wait."

"Yes?" Raven looked at him, not sure what exactly he wanted.

With every ounce of courage he had, Beast Boy walked up and gave her a hug, much like the one she gave him earlier that night.

Raven turned red. "Beast Boy? Um..."

"I mean what I said."

"Meaning?"

Beast Boy was still hugging her tight. "I AM sorry that he broke your heart. You think you're alone, but you're not. I meant it all." He quickly removed his arms from her. "Come to my room."

This took Raven aback and she gave him a puzzled look. "What?"

"I want you to hear something."

"Hear something?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy wouldn't say any more.

Raven cracked a smile. "Alright. Fine. I'm game."

* * *

"You know, your room is the most unkempt thing I've ever seen." Raven giggled as she laid down on Beast Boy's bed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Beast Boy rifled through the CDs in his collection, looking through each one and tossing them aside onto the floor. "Where is that damn CD?"

Raven sat up. "Maybe I should come back when you're ready."

"No, it's here somewhere. Just give me a...AHA!" He fumbled open the CD case and put the CD in his stereo.

"So what annoying rock group do you want me to listen to now?"

"Just listen." Beast Boy tossed the CD case over to Raven.

"Jem. Finally Woken. This doesn't look like something you'd..."

"Raven." He sat down next to her but couldn't muster the courage to look at her. "I don't know how to say it myself. So please, just listen."

"So which track are we going to listen to?"

Beast Boy fixed his gaze on the wall opposite her. "Falling For You."

Raven blushed slightly. "Oh."

_Said there'd be no going back_

_Promised myself I'd never be that sad_

_Maybe that's why you've come along _

_To show me, it's not always bad_

Raven put her hand on Beast Boy's leg. This surprised him so much that he jumped off the bed.

"Beast Boy, you sure know how to ruin a mood."

"I was just surprised. That's all!" He sat back next to her.

_Coz I can feel it, baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you_

_But I'm scared to, let go_

_I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so_

"Oh, I see where this is going. Terra."

"Yeah. When someone you love so much betrays you, it really is scary to fall for someone new."

_It's true I've become a skeptic_

_How many couples really love_

_Just wish I had a crystal ball_

_To show me, if it's worth it all_

Raven put her arm around Beast Boy's side and pulled him in closer. "You goofball. You can't just come out and say this kind of thing?"

Beast Boy rested his head against her chest. "Believe me, it isn't easy."

_Coz I can feel it, baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you_

_But I'm scared to, let go_

_I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so_

_Yeah I can feel it, baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you_

_But I'm scared to, let go_

_I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so_

Raven ruffled her hands through Beast Boy's hair. "You know, after Malchior betrayed my trust, it's the same for me too. Damn emotions. They're nothing but trouble for me."

Beast Boy sat up and looked into her eyes. "Don't say that."

_And I've got to be sure_

_Coz it's been so long_

_And I cannot take the pain again_

_If it all goes wrong_

"Why not? Look what they did to me. I nearly lost control of my powers and because of my girlish flirting nearly lost you guys too."

"Listen, Raven. You've always learned to control your emotions. One hang-up and you're already beating yourself up over it. Like I said, you're not alone."

_Coz I can feel it, baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you_

_But I'm scared to, let go_

_I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so_

_Yeah I can feel it, baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you_

_But I'm scared to, let go_

_I'm scared coz my heart has been hurt so_

Raven brought her face to his then hugged him with all his might. "We both had our trust betrayed."

Beast Boy brushed the hair out of Raven's face and kissed her. "You're right. But we need to move on. Dwelling on the past will only do harm."

_I want you so much_

_I need you so much_

_I want you so much_

_I need you so much_

"I'm glad you're here for me, Beast Boy. I really need a shoulder to lean on."

"I think we need each other."

Raven got up and pulled Beast Boy up off the bed. "That was a lovely song."

"Heh, heh. Yeah. It's just how I feel about you at the moment."

Raven pulled him close to her. "And yet I can't help but think it's also how I feel too." This time, Raven planted her lips on him and they embraced, no longer thinking of each other as just teammates.

* * *

I had been searching for a song that would fit how Beast Boy feels about Raven and I think I found the perfect one.  Obviously, this was just a short, silly throwaway story, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless.  Later, TT fans!

-KTF


End file.
